Warning Signs
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When it's someone we're close to, we want to believe they're okay. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)


_**October 8th 2010…**_

" _Aw man we're so fucking stoned right now." Ashley said as TJ passed the bong to her._

" _Your turn." TJ replied, Ashley taking a large hit of the marijuana._

" _Hey, don't hog it!" Jeff replied._

" _Alright big bro let's see what you are made of." Ashley said, before passing it to him._

 _It was as Jeff was about to take a hit that the door opened abruptly and they saw her._

" _Mandy!" Jeff replied in a startled manner, setting the bong aside as Amanda was looking at the trio._

" _Have you all lost whatever sense you had?!" The 20 year old responded._

" _What? We're just having a good time." TJ said._

" _They're supposed to be getting clean!" Amanda said to him before she turned to the Hardy siblings. "I don't believe this… you two lied right to my face about going into rehab!"_

" _Rehab? We don't need to go there." Ashley said._

" _Yep we've got it under control." Jeff said._

" _Oh you do, huh? Well Buba and Sis, don't expect me to sit back and watch!" Amanda replied through gritted teeth before she headed out of the hotel villa and into the hallway, TJ following after her._

" _Aw Mandy, come back and have a hit. It will really relax you." TJ said._

" _I don't do drugs, now let go!" Amanda yelled, managing to pull her right wrist away but TJ grabbed it again._

" _Come on it will be fun. Ashley and Jeff are having a great time." TJ said._

" _I said no!" Amanda shouted, slamming her right knee into TJ's ribcage and then his face before she picked him up and bodyslammed him into the wall. "Putting your hands on me was a mistake, pal!" She hissed after dropping him and leaving._

" _Aw damn she hits pretty hard." TJ said before going and stumbling after her._

 _The bitter October wind hit Amanda as she walked down the boardwalk in Daytona Beach… the temps were already in the 40s at night and Amanda buttoned her coat tighter to her to keep warm._

 _She felt stupid for believing them when they said they were sober… and decided to never help them again…_

 **Present time** _ **, October 8th 2015**_ **…**

Amanda had been walking around, the 25 year old trying to clear her head after another fight with Seth after he had shown up at the NXT tapings… and looked across the street to see three familiar people get tossed out of a casino.

"You fucking sexist pig! He grabbed her ass!" Jeff yelled.

"Where is he?!" TJ shouted.

"He's still in there!" Ashley yelled, before all three charged back in only to be thrown back out. "Stupid bouncers that can't let us get some justice." She muttered as all three sat in the gutter.

Jeff called Amanda… and all three heard her phone ring just 25 feet away.

"Oh fuck. We're busted." Ashley said.

"Only one thing we can do." Jeff said before the three quickly got to their feet and tried to run away but didn't get far as Ashley ran into a light post.

"That was a stupid idea." Amanda responded after walking over, pulling Ashley up.

"That post should have moved." Ashley said.

Amanda responded by punching her, Ashley yelling out after she hit the concrete hard… and Amanda tackling Ashley once she got up again and a fistfight breaking out.

A silver Altima screeched to a stop and Finn got out and pulled Amanda off of Ashley as Jeff and TJ pulled Ashley up.

"You three are beyond help!" Amanda yelled angrily as Finn held onto her.

"We were just having a damn good time! Not our fault that bouncer was a sexist pig!" Jeff said.

"You're out of your damn minds on pills and alcohol!" Finn responded angrily, holding Amanda tighter as she tried to charge at Ashley again.

"Oh fuck off you short Irish prick!" TJ growled.

"That does it, you son of a bitch!" Amanda yelled as Finn let her loose at TJ after handing her a wrench from the car and TJ screamed as she chased him and whacked him while shouting "Get back here and I'll clean your clock!" as Finn grabbed Jeff and slammed his head against the lamp post, rendering Jeff out cold.

Ashley punched Finn in the back of the head before taking off.

As Amanda helped Finn up, she checked on him.

"You alright?" Amanda asked, still holding the dented and blood stained wrench.

"Well we lost one and got two." Finn said.

"And if I see her again, I'm gonna wrap this damn wrench around her head!" Amanda responded before they got in the car and left, Amanda driving.

"Where are we going?" Finn questioned.

"Hospital to make sure you don't have a concussion." Amanda replied as Finn saw her bruised and bleeding hands. " _"We're sober, Mandy. Don't worry about us.'_ '... sober, my ass! They'll never get sober not until something really bad happens." She growled in a pissed off tone.

"You're right but you need to calm down." Finn responded as he saw that her right shoulder was bruised. "TJ hit you?!" He questioned.

"That was Seth after I said to him not to let Ashley go drinking. Says he knows best… that boy didn't see the dark truth behind the Attitude and Ruthless Aggression Eras, he doesn't know jack about what addiction does to people!" Amanda responded as they reached the ER, parked the car, locked it up after they got out and walked in.

They told the nurse at the desk what had happened, who informed security to call the police… and Finn was checked over.

To their relief, there was no concussion… but the stress of swinging at TJ and fighting with Ashley caused Amanda to sustain a cracked collarbone and her right arm was in a black sling as she talked to Matt once he answered her call.

"Hospital called the police?" Matt questioned.

"They had no choice. We tried to stop them from going crazy and we lost our own tempers." Amanda responded, her left hand in Finn's right one after he was holding the phone.

"Is she using one arm?" Matt asked.

"Cracked her right collarbone in the scuffle. It was already injured though, your sister's idiot boyfriend did that to Mandy. We already informed the police of that." Finn explained.

"So I'm guessing those three have took off in different directions." Matt said.

"Jeff and TJ were out cold, Mandy chased TJ with a wrench… and Ash clocked me hard in the back of the head." Finn responded.

Ashley made it to Seth's hotel room and he let her in… and she saw the black eye he had.

"Finn punched you?!" Ashley asked.

"Mandy told him that I hit her. What happened to you and where are TJ and Jeff?" Seth responded.

"They're out cold I took off before I could be next." Ashley said before flopping on the bed.

"A 5'1", 109 pound girl rendered them out cold?" Seth questioned.

"She rendered TJ out cold, her boyfriend clocked Jeff. Finn even gave Mandy a damn wrench to hit TJ with." Ashley explained.

"She's a holy terror. And that Irish thirst trap is no better." Seth replied as he stretched out next to Ashley before they kissed.

After getting home, Amanda and Finn got cleaned off and were in pajamas.

And Finn clipped the sling back onto Amanda's arm as she let out a sleepy yawn, Amanda mumbling "Hold me." and Finn picking her up into his arms before tucking her into the bed.

Finn curled up under the covers with Amanda and held her close to him before they fell asleep.

Given that it was 3:45 in the morning and what had happened just hours ago, they were beyond exhausted.


End file.
